Exhale
by Kouya Yuumura
Summary: She finally understands.
1. Exhale

i dont own anyone. this is with an ofc. so please dont yell at me.

A shadowy figure with a skull like mask came out of nowhere. It swallowed them all. "TATSUKI!!! KISUKE!!!! ICHIGO!!!!! URYUU!!!! ORIHEME!!!!!! CHAD!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! DONT LET ME GO!!!!!!" I tried to hold onto Tatsuki. She slipped from my hand. I couldnt reach her. I couldnt lift her back up. I couldnt save her. I chouldnt save them. I COULDNT SAVE THEM!

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I woke up screaming... What was that dream about?

Episode 1. **Exhale.**

Karakura High School. The vain of my existance.

The beginning of the day always starts so normal. Nothing ever happens. Everything stays the same. I stared at the window trying to see something that wasn't there something to entertain me well Ms. Kouta talked about our future. Tatsuki passed me a note. Thank god something to read.

_Kisuke is staring at you! - Tatsuki 3_

She didn't need to sign her name. I turned back and Kisuke was staring at me. Hard. I got a little scared. Not like how Orihime is scared of Ichigo scared in my own way. I can't remember the last time my heart beat so fast. I decided to write back to Tatsuki.

_I know! What do you think he wants? _

_Duh! To jump your bones!_

_Stop it tatsuki I like him alot!_

_I know. sleep over tonight. My parents are out of town for the weekend._

_Kay! _

I leaned over and gave her the note then the bell rang. My next class was with Orihime. I saw Ichigo in the hall.

"ICHI! WAIT UP!"

He turned around and I caught up to him breathing hard.

'What up Kouya?"

"Where are you going right now?"

"Eh. I decided to skip Japenese History. Why?"

"Mind if i talked to you"

"Um sure let's go up top??" He pointed up.

"Okay?"

I wanted to talk to ichigo about the dream i had. Tatsuki was next.

We sat down on the roof of the school. The perfect lunch/skipping/break spot. My head wasdown and Ichigo looked at me.

"So?"

I looked up,

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Um well. you've seen hollows right?" he pulled out a soda from his bad and nodded. "Can... you tell me what one is?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" he asked still drinking his soda.

"I think I saw one in my dreams" he spit out his soda. I looked at him "please tell me ichigo. i dont know what it means."

"Alright,kouya" he paused "a hollow is a former human soul." I froze. Are they really souls? "They eat souls to ease their pain and suffering. and cannot revert back to the normal soul" i stared at him. Was that what I saw in my dream? A hollow? "So you think thats what you saw?"

"Yes." Ichigos phone started to ring. It was Rukia, there was a spirit on the loose.

"Its a hollow, I can feel it. Wanna come?" he got up. I stared at him as he stood. He made a sly smile.

"It might be fun."


	2. Fight

Ichigo and I ran to the square where a little girl was running to me and held onto my school skirt. "You can see her?" Ichigo said to me. "Yes, Am i not suppose to?"

episode 2.

He opened his mouth to say something. "ICHIGO!" I heard Rukia voice shouting. "What is she doing here?"

"She may be able to see the hollow" he shouted to her. Her eyes went wide. Her and Ichigo went into battle mode and the girl who ran to me was still holding onto my skirt. I leaned over to her and said "Everything will be okay. I promise."

I looked at the battle and Ichigo was already bleeding and there wasnt much rukia cold do with her powers. Ichigo looked like he was going to faint. Oh Ichi. He was thrown to the gravel. I told the little girl to stay there and I ran to Ichigo

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! TALK TO ME ICHIGO!!!!" i screamed at him

Then Rukia got thrown onto the other side "RUKIA!" the hollow then looked at me. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream anymore.

"MMMMM, GIRL YOU HAVE PLENTY OF SPIRIT ENGERY. **I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL NOW!**"

I just froze. I screamed in my mind. Please help us. Dont let us die now.

The hollow lunged at me and nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see there was a big from of spirtit energy making a protective shild around us. Did i do this?

"KOUYA!" Rukia shouted to me trying to speak. "Channel yourr energy! You have to be calm! If you channel everything you have your will appear.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RUKIA?" i screamed at her.

"Channel your spirit energy!"

I got up and looked down at Ichigo. I looked over at Rukia. No one hurts my friends EVER! I channeled everything i had and i ended up in a soul reaper outfit like ichigo and with two swords.

"RUKIA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Your a soul reaper! Fight! I'll explain later!"

I lowered the shiled and looked at the hollow.

"AHH! GIRL YOUR ENERGY IS GETTING MUCH STRONGER BY THE MINUTE! TOO BAD YOU WONT LIVE TO ENJOY IT!"

I smirked "Haha" I pulled my swords out. "Too bad you won't enjoy my soul" With that said i lunged at him with full force.


End file.
